The Sun Always Comes Out
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: It has been five years since everyone has graduated from the Sunshine academy. Garnet and Masago have become celebrities in the movies. Everything seems to have worked out for the best... But for Garnet, something is still missing.


**A/N: Heya! Here's the fifth one-shot! And I know this is a really little-known anime, but I don't care. This is set in the Jewelpet Sunshine universe. And I'm really sorry if anything is wrong or doesn't make sense. I literally haven't even seen a single episode of Jewelpet yet. And even though it's probably incredibly clear by now, I do not own the Jewelpet anime. And now, here's Larimar (who technically doesn't appear in Sunshine) with an extra special message.**

 **Larimar: Hi! Happy fifth day of your birth-week, CarnelianFox! And thank you so much for my wonderful Carnelian-kun!**

 **Oh, speaking of CarnelianFox, the Jewelpet Seraphinite is an OC that belongs to him. He doesn't appear in the story, but he is mentioned. And CarnelianFox was kind and gracious enough to allow me to mention him in the story! Thank you! Here's the story!**

 **The Sun Always Comes Out**

Garnet the Jewelpet took in the fresh air of the morning as she began her walk to work. It had been five years since she and her friends had graduated from Sunshine Academy, and everyone seems to have had their dreams come true. Even Ruby, who was finally allowed to be with the one she loved.

Garnet smiled sadly at the thought. It was a bittersweet thought. Sweet because she was very happy for Ruby. Bitter because she herself still had no one. She had not dated since Dian. She had tried, but she just couldn't seem to connect with other guys the way she had with Dian.

Garnet shook the depressing thoughts out of her mind and continued on her way. She and Masago had recently finished their latest movie, and—just as they would be—were eager to discuss ideas for their next movie.

"I wonder what Masago-kun has in mind this time," Garnet wondered out loud and chuckled to herself. Whatever it was, it would most likely be right up her alley. She and Masago had a lot of the same interests. She was lost in her head for a moment, and ended up walking into the Jewelpet in front of her. "Oh, please excuse me! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Don't worry; it's alright," a male voice reassured. Garnet stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the voice. She snapped out of her thoughts in order to take a good look at the person she had accidentally bumped into.

"Dian?" Garnet said with disbelief. Indeed, standing right in front of her was none other than Dian.

"Hey, Garnet," Dian greeted. "It's been a while." Indeed, it had been quite a while; the two of them had not met in person since graduation.

"Yes, it has," Garnet nodded, trying her best not to show the turmoil of emotions inside her. She was having mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, she was glad to see him, but on the other hand, seeing him reminded her of how much it had hurt when he broke up with her. Plus, if he was there, Diana could not be too far behind, and Garnet was not in the mood to deal with her rival at the moment. So, naturally, she tried to end the conversation quickly and be on her way. "I would really love to catch up, but I have somewhere to be, and I'm sure you do, too."

"Actually," Dian stopped her. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"Really?" Garnet asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes," Dian nodded. "I understand you must have a very busy schedule, and you probably have mixed feelings about talking to me again, but if I could have just a few minutes of your time, I would be grateful."

"Uh…" Garnet was not sure how to respond at first. Not to mention, she was a little caught off-guard that Dian seemed to read her mind. Then again, the expression Dian had on his face said that he had something he badly needed to get off of his chest. She pondered her answer for a moment. She searched around for a clock, and saw one on a nearby signboard. It was 7:30 A.M. "Well… my meeting isn't until another half-hour, and I suppose I could go for something to drink before I go… So, if you'd like, I suppose I could spare a minute or two at the Raspberry Café."

"That would be wonderful," Dian smiled gratefully.

…

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Garnet asked after taking a sip of the cappuccino she had ordered. She and Dian sat at an outdoor table at the Raspberry Café. Garnet was honestly very glad that no one she knew happened to see her there. It wasn't that she didn't like running into old friends, it was just that if someone she knew saw her with Dian, she knew she would not hear the end of it and would not get any time to talk with Dian.

"Well," Dian began after taking a sip from his own cappuccino. "First…" He seemed almost… nervous, for some reason that was as-of-yet unknown to Garnet. He also seemed... guilty? Regretful, perhaps? Taking a breath, he finished his sentence. "I want to apologize."

"What?" Garnet blinked, caught off-guard. She had not been expecting that to be the first thing he said.

"That day when I… dumped you," Dian began to explain, hesitating before the word 'dumped', as if reluctant to say it. "I hurt you. I never meant to, but I know I did."

"I-I…" Garnet stammered, not sure what to say. She wanted to deny it, but the words seemed to be unwilling to be spoken.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Dian continued. "I truly didn't, but I really thought I was doing the right thing at the time. But I still hurt you. And for that, I am truly sorry."

"…" Garnet said nothing at first. She was having a hard time taking all of this in. Still, she was genuinely touched by Dian's words. After a full minute, she finally managed to find her voice, if only a few words. "…Thank you." Feeling a little overwhelmed, she took another sip of her cappuccino. Then she wore an expression of multiple emotions; a mix of confusion and amusement. "…Did you really go to all this trouble just to apologize for something that happened five years ago?"

"No, I did not," Dian confirmed, shaking his head. The look on his face shifted to a more saddened one. Before he spoke again, he took a few sips of his drink. "I asked you to come out here because I… have something I need to get off my chest, and I don't have a lot of people I can talk to comfortably." Garnet could tell he was being sincere, but something told her that that wasn't the only reason… though, she decided to keep that thought to herself.

"Yes? Go on," Garnet urged gently with a nod. She certainly understood how it felt to not know who to turn to during an emotional crisis.

"Okay," Dian obliged. Before continuing, he finished off the rest of his drink. With a shaky breath, he let out a sigh and revealed the source of his discomfort. "…Diana and I broke up again."

"Oh…" Garnet gasped, putting a paw over her mouth. She had truly not been expecting this piece of news. "I'm so sorry… How did she take it?"

"Better than expected, actually," Dian replied with a shrug. "We both knew that it just wasn't working out between us. Plus…" There was a sly glint in his eye. "I think she's met someone."

"Really?" Garnet asked, honestly taken aback by all the surprising news.

"Yeah," Dian nodded. "They started out as work friends, but I couldn't help but get the sense that… something was brewing, you know?"

"I _do_ know," Garnet nodded in response. As the Jewelpet of Love, she had a bit of an instinct when it came to the romantic affairs of her friends. "Who is it?"

"I think his name was… Seraphinite?" Dian scratched his chin while he tried to remember. "I only met him once or twice. He seemed like a nice guy."

"That's good for her," Garnet said sincerely. She really was glad that Diana could find someone.

"Yes," Dian agreed. He and Garnet both smiled. Their conversation, though touching upon several difficult and sensitive spots, was quite honestly going well. It was allowing them both to remember how well they meshed together. But then, Dian's expression changed back to one of nervousness. He braced himself and stood up from his seat. The difficult part was just beginning. "Now… for the last thing I wanted to say."

"Yes?" Garnet asked curiously.

"Garnet, I'm really, truly sorry that I hurt you," Dian began, reiterating the first topic of their conversation. "But ever since that day in the rain, I have been unable to get you out of my mind. The time we spent together, though brief, made me feel more alive than I had ever felt before."

"Dian…?" Garnet spoke softly, wondering where he was going with this.

"I can still remember every time my heart itself smiled when I was with you," Dian continued. His head hung a little. "And that brings me to the other reason that Diana and I broke up."

"What…?" Garnet mouthed to herself. She was very confused.

"We broke up again because," Dian kept talking, his heart taking over for his brain. "In addition to the fact that we both knew that it wouldn't work between us, I knew deep down in my heart that there was someone I loved who I needed to make amends with."

"Dian…" Garnet kept speaking softly, the words becoming automatic.

"Garnet," Dian continued. "If you would be willing to give me a second chance, I would be honored to have another date with you." Garnet was not quite sure what to say. What _could_ she say? Here was her ex-boyfriend, apologizing for dumping her five years ago, telling her that he broke up with his girlfriend, and asking her to take him back _all in the same conversation_. It was, to say the least, a little overwhelming.

"…" Garnet opened her mouth to speak, but at first, no words came out. She tried again, and only one word came out, as a stutter. "I-I…" Nervously, she finished off the rest of her cappuccino before it got cold. After another few seconds of silence, she was able to form a response. "I may need some time to think…"

"I understand," Dian nodded. He would be the first to admit that it all was a bit overwhelming. "If you'd like, we could talk about something a bit more casual now."

"I'd like that," Garnet nodded.

"Well, I've been dying to know how you and Masago have been doing with your movies," Dian picked a topic he knew would help lighten the mood.

"We're doing great, actually," Garnet smiled. "Our latest movie has been doing very well. Come to think of it, I'm supposed to meet him today to discuss our next one…" Garnet trailed off when she suddenly realized what she was saying. All at once, she remembered. Internally panicking, she looked around frantically for a clock. She spotted one on a lamppost near their table. It was ten minutes to 8:00. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm supposed to meet Masago-kun in ten minutes!"

"Oh, of course," Dian nodded understandingly, if a little sadly. "I didn't want to keep you from your work. I guess I'll see you around, then." With that said, he began to walk away.

"Wait," Garnet stopped him. He stopped and turned around, ready to listen. She still needed time to think about his offer, and she was not quite ready to say goodbye to him again so soon. Of course, she did not feel comfortable saying this out loud, so she came up with another reason for him not to go. "Coming up with a good plotline can be very difficult. It would be nice to have a third opinion, especially from someone who obviously knows artistic when he sees it."

"I don't know if I'd go that far…" Dian muttered, embarrassed but flattered at Garnet's compliments.

"Well, I suppose that you could come with me to lend a helping hand," Garnet continued with a somewhat sly smile on her face. "If you would like."

"I would love to," Dian smiled gratefully.

…

Ten minutes later, Garnet, Dian, and Masago were sitting down in the studio, discussing ideas for a new movie back and forth. Poor Masago was suffering from Writer's Block.

"Every time I think I've got something, I remember that it's already been done!" Masago groaned, holding his head as if he had a headache. "That, or I can't work with it. It's just so frustrating!"

"Masago-kun, maybe you ought to take a break," Garnet suggested, concerned for her friend's well-being. Masago had once had a huge crush on Garnet, but even after Garnet turned him down, they remained good friends, and eventually work partners. Over the years, Masago seemed to have gotten over his unreciprocated feelings for Garnet.

"…That's probably a good idea," Masago complied. "I'll go and get some coffee. You two can do whatever you want. I'm just going to try and clear my head." With that, he got up and went to retrieve said beverage. The whole time, Garnet had been thinking about Dian's offer. Now that the air (along with her head) was clear, she could think about it from a reasonable standpoint. She had dearly missed Dian ever since he broke up with her. She could never get a good connection to another guy the way she did with Dian. And when she searched her heart, she realized that she still loved him. With a smile, she decided it was time to give him her answer.

"Dian," she said to get his attention.

"Yes, Garnet?" Dian gave her his attention.

"I've thought about your offer," Garnet began.

"Oh?" Dian tilted his head nervously. A part of him couldn't wait to hear her answer, while another part was terrified.

"Yes," Garnet nodded. This was it. She was ready to say it. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. "I would love to go on another date with you."

"Really?!" Dian asked in overjoyed disbelief.

"Really," Garnet confirmed with a nod. "I'm pretty busy this week, but I have some free time tomorrow evening. How does 7:00 at the café work for you?"

"Perfectly!" Dian answered enthusiastically. "Thank you, Garnet!"

"Thank _you_ , Dian," Garnet thanked. Masago, who had returned from the coffee maker, had witnessed Garnet taking Dian up on his offer, and smiled for the pink Persian cat. Looking back, he knew how rough the road of love had been for both of them. Suddenly, as if the gods struck him with a thunderbolt, inspiration struck Masago so hard that he almost dropped his cup of coffee.

"THAT'S IT!" Masago suddenly shouted, startling both cat Jewelpets. "The trials you two went through; the hurdles you overcame to realize you love each other! It's the perfect plotline!" Realizing he might be being a little pushy, he quickly turned his attention to the two cats. "As long as it's okay with you two, of course."

"You know, I like it," Garnet admitted with a smile.

"So do I," Dian agreed, though it took him a moment to notice that he was holding Garnet's paw.

"Excellent!" Masago beamed. "Now, all it needs is a name. Any ideas?" Garnet had one. It just seemed to pop into her head.

"How about _'The Sun Always Comes Out'_?" she suggested, referring to the simple fact of life that if a person holds on and perseveres through the sadness, things would always get better, even for her. After pondering it for a moment, Masago decided.

"Terrific!" Masago smiled with determination filling his eyes.

"I love it," Dian agreed, smiling at Garnet. She smiled back at him. She sun really did seem to part her rainclouds that day.

...

 **A/N: And that was the fifth one-shot. I hope it wasn't too bad. So, if you liked this one or didn't think it was that great, please go check out CarnelianFox's Jewelpet story. It's very good. In fact, it's where I got all the information I currently have on Jewelpet. Well, that and Wikipedia. Anyway, CarnelianFox has really gotten my into Jewelpet. I'll be sure to start watching it when I'm not so busy. And, CarnelianFox, I hoped you liked this and please check back tomorrow for the last one-shot. Sayonara!**


End file.
